wotarfandomcom-20200215-history
Abraham Von Donsus's home...
Abraham Von Donsus: : In Edinburgh there is a church. Here lives Abraham. In the church there comes no humans to pray. Abraham lives in a coffin he had digged up from hes old king's grave. Abraham did pray to god, becose hes father was priest. One night abraham walkes out of the curch just becose he wants a little fresh air. Juliette: : Walking up the road and out of town she makes her way up the road to the abandoned church, she then heads towards it and makes her way to the main stairs... Abraham Von Donsus: : Abraham looked at the stars, intill he saw the full moon the moon was full. When he did he runned back to the curch for not come in trouble whit vampyres or werewolves. Juliette: : Juliette ran faster up the steps then stopped outside of the church doors, she tilted her head as she heard a faint voice, then she slipped inside the church and looked around the bottom of it.... Abraham Von Donsus: : When abraham tryed to open the doors he said to him self:" Oh no!!" he tryed to walk on the back side of the curch for looking in the lawest windov. Juliette: : Juliette looked around the church and decided to look for the one who spoke before... Abraham Von Donsus: : Abraham crhuses the windov whit a plank. he walks in and sees nothing. Juliette: : Juliette turned at the sound of a window breaking, she looked about at the old church and she started to walk again, making no noise what so ever... Abraham Von Donsus: : Abraham walkes in front, intill he falls. Juliette: : Juliette turned around as she heard someone fall she thought in her mind I'm going to find you... Abraham Von Donsus: : Abraham begain to bleed, the blood smell was clear and very smellfull Juliette: : Juliette stepped into another part of the church, the smell of blood was high around here..she followed the scent...her eyes going a faint red... Abraham Von Donsus: : Abraham raises and dulting into something. Juliette: : Juliette turns a corner and sees a person in a heap of blood, she wants to run forward but she keeps hidden instead... Abraham Von Donsus: : Abraham starts too bleed so much that he becomes weaker every secound. He walks into a corner thinking of sitting dow a little bit. Juliette: : Juliette follows him, her fangs appearing as she hides but keeps a good watch on him... Abraham Von Donsus: : Abraham shouts: " Get over whit it!". He trying to find the way to the altar to pray. Juliette: : Coming out from where she was hid, she walked over to the bleeding man and rolled her eyes "I guess you want to bitten?" Abraham Von Donsus: : " Just do it!". He said while he was praying. Juliette: : Juliette grinned and bent down to him "as you wish.." She moved her teeth to his neck and took his blood, leaving some of it so she nor the man died...After taking the blood she stood up and looked down on him, waiting for the change to begin... Abraham Von Donsus: : Abraham rises up. Turns to the vampire and says: " Oh i feel new". Juliette: : Juliette folds her arms and grins to him "you like?" Abraham Von Donsus: : "Yeah i think so". Juliette: : Juliette smiled and nodded "hmmm..you want to go bite someone?" Abraham Von Donsus: : "Yes, i feel hungry" he said while he was looking at him self. Juliette: : She started to walk and gestured him to follow her "come then...this town is full of humans..." Abraham Von Donsus: : "ok". he started to follow the other vampire. Eareshel: : Eareshel stands in a dark corner.. he knows it wont help the vampires from seeing or smelling him, but this night he aint wearing his hunters clothes. : No, tonight he is dressed in a black jacket, his red shirt showing underneath it. silently he watches the Vampires beneath the brim of his hat, scratching his chin. Juliette: : Juliette walked with a smile, she kept a look out for someone the new vampire could bite... Eareshel: : Eareshel grinned. : He knew their thoughts. Even though the elder vampire was stronger than him, he still had his escape plan, and once the new vampire was on its own... Larten Crepsley: : Larten crepsley was in town that night. He was buying some bread. Abraham Von Donsus: : abraham walked by him and asked him to come to the church. he said he had a personal question. Larten Crepsley: : Crepsley followed to the church. Wen they were come inside abraham turned to Crepsley and looked at him. Abraham Von Donsus: : then abraham bited crepsley. Crepsley falled on the ground and the blood did come out of were abraham had bited. then abraham started to drink the blood. Abraham Von Donsus: : (needed to dp srry) : wen abraham was finished drinking he took his nails and cutted a little stripe in Crepsleys face. crepsley sleeped after that. abraham walked away from the church and disapered. Eareshel: : Eareshel watched the whole thing. Noted the vampires apperance, and wrote it down in his log. : "Some day, you WILL be alone and woulnrable.." Larten Crepsley: : As Crepsley awaked again he saw Eareshel. Crepsley was scared that night for what had happened. He was a creauture of shadows now, and the blood hunger growed. Crepsley started running against the town for finding a human to drink blood of. Eareshel: : Eareshel grinned his signature grin again. : He did well to flee. But now Eareshel was getting tired, and thought about going home. He called for his horse and rode away in haste. /endthread/ Category:Threads Volume 1